Perfectly Content
by Polevaultingchick
Summary: Ellie and Jesse are happily married and Ellie just found out that she is pregnant. Jesse and Ellie are both professional journalists and write for the same newspaper, the Canadian Post. They have the perfect life but how will Craig’s return affect everyon
1. Happy Beginnings

Chapter 1 

Ellie Stefanovic sat at her computer late at night thinking about how to start her new assignment on the Canadian team going to the Olympics when her husband of one-month, Jesse Stefanovic, unknowingly came into her at-home office and quietly wrap his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck.

"Jesse," she the redhead whined "I have to at least get started on this article, if I don't have at least an outline by tomorrow your will probably have to fire me."

"I'll just have to give you an extension then." He said coolly giving her another kiss on the neck. "Just come to bed this is not good for you or our baby."

"Find," Ellie said frustrated that she knew that she would not win this argument. Every time Jesse brings up the baby he was always right. "Just let me save this so I will at least have something to work on in the morning."

"That's my girl," he said letting go of her so that she could get up from her computer chair. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, but you know better than anyone that once I start writing I don't like to stop until I'm finished." She said all of a sudden feeling guilty about how harsh her previous words were.

"Yeah, I know that feeling but you are going to have to take it easier for the baby." He said softly. "Now lets get to bed before the sun comes up." He said remembering the last time he let Ellie continue writing until she finished.

"You are right once-again, my Mr. Boss-Man," she said smiling at him remembering his nickname she thought of when they were together in college.

"Good night El, I love you." Jesse said while turning off the light and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I love you too, Jesse." Ellie replied back before drifting into a deep sleep in his arms.

Jesse is still her boss but when Ellie graduated from University she went to work at the Canadian Post with Jesse. He proposed to her shortly after she graduated and after they got married after one-month, they found out that Ellie was expecting.

Stay tuned for new chapters if you want me to continue. PLEASE read and review this is my first fan fiction EVER and I can use as much help as I can get. THANKS!


	2. Perfect Morning, Well Sort of

Chapter 2 

The next morning, Ellie woke up to an empty bed, worrying her but had her mind put to ease when she heard Jesse knock on the bedroom door.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said carrying a large tray with pancakes, toast, a pitcher of orange juice, and enough plates and cup for two.

Ellie smiled, he could be so romantic sometimes. "Good morning, baby. I see I don't have to make breakfast today," she said as he put the tray on the bed, got in, and gave her a long kiss before starting to dig in.

"Today, you do not have to do anything, except for, maybe, writing your article." Jesse said smiling. "I want that article on my desk at 9:00 tomorrow morning." He said in a fake serious tone making Ellie laugh.

"O, My Mr. Boss man, you can be sure that it will be the most "rockingest" article ever." She said beginning to make out with him. Jesse broke apart; looking at Ellie's confused face, smiled then grabbed the tray and put it down on the floor.

"I don't think we would want to have spilled breakfast all over our bed," he said before continuing their make-out session.

After a while he began to reach for her shirt, she pushed his hands away, "Jesse we can't, the baby," she said knowingly half disappointed that she said that.

"I know but 9 months is a very long time." He said kind of worried.

Ellie looked at him amused, "I guess one last time wouldn't hurt," she said pondering what her doctor said at her last appointment. She didn't say that they couldn't have sex up to the second month but after that they could risk hurting the baby.

"Shall we resume?" he asked pulling her into another deep kiss.

"I guess so," she said teasingly. As they began to passionately kiss, Jesse pulled of her shirt while she somehow managed to get his shirt off as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"El..." he moaned into her mouth. Next, came the pants.

After they were finished, Ellie took a shower while Jesse put his clothes back on. When Ellie finished her shower and got ready for the day ahead, she walked over to the bed where she remembered seeing a piece of paper when she was putting on her makeup after Jesse left for the newspaper company. She picked it up and read it,

El,

This morning was fantastic. I love you. Have a great day today and remember to work on your article!

Love

Jesse

After reading the note, she smiled remembering how lucky she was to have found someone so perfect as Jesse. She was suddenly pulled out of her reverie when the house phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey El," said a familiar voice

"Hey Ash. What's up?"

"Nothing much I just found out that Craig is back in town and is asking about you," she said.

Ellie froze when she heard his name. The name that belonged to the same man who was bi-polar, the same man who dated Manny and for some reason always went back to her, the same man who she sent to Calgary after she used her to keep doing coke. Ellie began to fill with anger.

"I don't want to talk to him," she said coldly. Right after she said this the doorbell rang. "Hey Ash, I'll call you back, someone's at the door."

"Okay. How about we meet at the Dot at around 1:00?"

"Sounds Great. Bye."

"Bye El."

She put down the phone and answered the door. Who she saw on the other side scared her to death.

"Hey El. How have you been?"


	3. Unlikely guest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Degrassi characters. I own Ellie's baby, but that it is.

Chapter 3 

"Craig…" she said softly "What are you doing here," she said angrily.

"I just wanted to talk, mainly apologize for everything I did to you. Can I come it?" he said hopefully.

"I guess," she said as she opened the door all the way and he walked in.

"Nice place you got here, El," he said walking into the apartment.

"Thanks, it's Jesse old apartment."

"Isn't he like your boss?" he asked confused.

"Yes he is along with my husband and father to my child." She said coolly.

"You're married?" he said softly.

"Yes I am and pregnant as a matter of fact." She said "What do you want to talk about, I have to meet Ashley pretty soon."

"Just to catch up." He said looking around the apartment. He saw Ellie and Jesse's wedding pictures, 'They look so happy.' He thought to himself. "El, listen. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I lied to you, I used you, and I played with your feelings. Please forgive me."

"Craig, you put me through hell. I don't even know if you are telling the truth right now." She said beginning to cry. "You really hurt me and right now I can't forgive you. I'm sorry."

"Oh, El." He said walking closer to her so that he could wrap his arms around her. She immediately jumped away from him and opened the door.

"Just go." She said firmly.

"El, please.." he began to say.

"No. Please just get out of my house." She said fiercely.

Craig slowly walked out but not before he handed her a small, folded piece of paper.

"I still want to talk to you." He said calmly.

"Maybe some other time." She said before closing the door on his face.

She unfolded the paper that he gave her; it was an address probably to his apartment and his cell number. Trying to get him out of her mind, she looked at her watch it was almost 1:00. She was running late to meet Ashley. She went to her bathroom and touched up her makeup before getting into her car and driving to the Dot.

Of course, Ashley was there first, sitting on one of the couches, reading a magazine and drinking her coffee.

"I am so sorry, Ash. You will never guess who was at the door." She said out of breath before sitting next to Ashley and ordering her own coffee.

"Wild guess: Craig."

"How do you know this stuff?" she said amazed.

"Trust me El, I have known you long enough." She said putting down her magazine.

"I just hate him so much, Ash. He asked me to forgive him but I said no."

"You do have every right t hate him, you do know that El. He should not have toyed with you. He's just being Craig." She said

"Once again your right. Thanks Ash, I don't know how I would survive all of this with out you."

"First of all you wouldn't and second of all I'm glad I could help."

The two girls talked more about other stuff like Jimmy and Ashley getting engaged, Ellie's baby, Jesse, and their jobs. It was 4:00 when they left the Dot. Ellie got in her car and drove back home. Jesse would be coming home soon and she wanted to have dinner ready before then.


End file.
